


Poolside

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sexy Laxus, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed's poolside relaxation is (pleasantly) interrupted by a blond with electric blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for 400 Minions. Find me on Facebook at[RhovAnionsMinions](https://www.facebook.com/RhovAnionsMinions)._
> 
> _This was based on a totally random thing I wrote in Tumblr, a ReaderxLaxus one-shot, really just me bored on my phone and typing at random, haha! So I cleaned it up and changed it to Fraxus._
> 
> _Original post:_[ _Based on artwork by Sambre-Sambre._](http://wildrhov.tumblr.com/post/127421890924/fyeahfairytailguys-sambre-sambre-do-not) _<http://fav.me/d68dqfj>_  
>  _Written with permission from the artist._

Freed sat by the side of the pool, legs hanging in the water, enjoying the sun and the chill at the same time. He listened as his headphones played his favorite band, bopping his head along.

Suddenly, the water under him erupted and a man rose out of the pool like some glorious god. He was right in front of Freed, massive hands resting just beside his thighs. The cold drops of pool water splattered onto his legs, making him shiver.

Or maybe it was just the piercing blue eyes electrocuting his soul.

He stared so intensely, Freed could not speak. He could only look and gulp, fearing what this man might do, privately wondering if he had the nerve to let him do anything, anything at all to him. Oh God, he wanted so much in those few silent seconds as the pool rippled from the muscular body and the water dripped from his golden hair onto Freed's skin.

Then, in a voice so deep it was like some deity was speaking, the man asked, "Hey, what are you listening to?"

Freed realized this man was wearing waterproof headphones. He liked music! Nervously, Freed started to talk. The blond listened as he spoke—or more like blabbered timorously—about his favorite band, which songs he liked, and that one time he almost got to see them but could not afford the ticket.

Suddenly, Freed felt ashamed. He was just rambling, and this divine man probably thought he was an idiot.

Instead, he smiled. "You like them, huh? I know one of the roadies. I could get us tickets. Wanna come with me?"

In that moment, Freed knew that his whole life was about to change.


End file.
